The feature set provided by quality assurance call recording/quality monitoring solutions are diverse. For example, they include recording calls, scraping desktops and storing these in an archival mechanism for business intelligence.
In general, a quality assurance (QA) system records all parties involved in a certain transaction. For example, consider the scenario where a customer calls into an interactive voice response (IVR) system, responds to IVR prompts and then opts out to an agent. With this exemplary scenario, the QA system will record all three parties, i.e., the IVR prompts, the customer and the agent. In addition, the QA system will also record any conversations that the agent may have to fully resolve a customer issue. For example, one such conversation to be recorded by the QA system may be the agent consulting with a manager, while the agent places the customer on hold. The data collected and/or recorded is stored and passed, for example, to a statistical business analysis module to extract relevant information.
However, the drawback of this conventional approach is that data is recorded as a whole entity. That is, the recording system does not distinguish between the caller, the IVR and/or the agent(s) who handle the transaction. As a result, the data is not filtered based upon speaker and there is some level of manual intervention required when the data is analyzed for content.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.